Diamond Light Matrix
The Diamond with its multi-prismed, multi-faceted, sacred geometry expresses the life force of the Universe from the Source within, the Diamond Lights of your Soul and Source(Collective consciousness/Logos). The Diamond which is also the shape of the octahedron allows the energy to flow from the Source through it in spiralling vortexes of life force energy/light and as it reaches the bottom apex flows back up the central channel and out the top apex surrounds the diamond/octahedron. The Diamond Light Matrix is a particular field created by the expanded thinkers and aware individuals receiving, interpreting and utilising the Diamond Light Codes. When the Diamond Light Codes are received, interpreted and utilised then the individual begins to operate from Diamond Light Consciousness. Each vibration slightly different to the other as the word given to the vibration allows a particular geometric pattern to set for the perception of that word even if the vibrational light ray is ultimately from the same source and holds the same frequency. Diamond Light codes Light Codes Light codes are made up of tones and sounds that carry the frequency of God/Source creation. Light codes are your personal frequency transmissions, your cosmic fingerprints. Every living being is encoded at birth with a specific set of codes. Anuhazi light codes The Anuhazi language is made up of tones and sounds that carry the frequency of God/Source creation. It contains the frequency of original Divine Intent and is thus a form of Conscious Living Light. Every sound and tone within the language resonates with the energy template underlying all manifest forms when in their original Divine form. It is the Language of Creation where the name (or sound) of anything in manifestation corresponds directly to its tonal energy signature. Diamond Light Codes The Diamond Light Codes are special sacred geometry shape frequencies which allow more spiritual light to be accessed. The Diamond Light Codes are 'symbols' representing Geometric structures of light. They hold and transmit vibrational frequencies. the "Diamond Light Grid is the vehicle for the Diamond Light Codes", and as time has passed, this has shown itself to be a powerful and accurate representation of the interaction between the Diamond Light Grid and the Diamond Light Codes. The codes support the development of the Grid, and the grid enables deeper access to the codes themselves. The codes are actually structures of 'living light'. They are alive and interact with us to unfold layers of information that they communicate as our resonance is established with them over time. Diamond Light Codes are 'filaments of information' if you will that hold the frequency of the Diamond Ray. There are many rays of "colour" if you will. In truth these colour rays are vibration or frequency. They are consciousness that exists within the perception of being "outside" your physical body and indeed "outside" the perimeters of your physical planet Earth. This is truth. However they also exist within your human body and within the planet Earth. Rays of colour correspond not only to streams of thought within the individual or planetary body but the entire vibrational field that makes up the energy matrix or soul of that individual. Diamond Light Ray There are many rays of "colour" if you will. In truth these colour rays are vibration or frequency. They are consciousness that exists within the perception of being "outside" your physical body and indeed "outside" the perimeters of your physical planet Earth. This is truth. However they also exist within your human body and within the planet Earth. When perceived as "outside" your body and your planet they are "separate" if you will from yourself. From that perspective of being "outside" they are in "pure form" if you will and are activated. Rays of colour correspond not only to streams of thought within the individual or planetary body but the entire vibrational field that makes up the energy matrix. Rays of colour work as one distinct "merge" if you will looking like a rainbow frequency or sounding like a symphony of music within the individual or planetary body. The colour rays are living consciousness structures and may be interfaced with and indeed communicated with. For those whose expansion reaches into frequency fields beyond the third dimension they may communicate with these colour rays, personified as archetype, image, deity, ascended master, angel, guide, mathematical formula or sacred geometric presentation. The Diamond Ray is one of these colour frequencies. However, if we could place the colour rays of blue, green, yellow, violet, magenta, red, orange, indigo and other colour merges visible to multidimensional seers and expansive thinkers "within the Rainbow" if you will....then the Diamond Ray, along with the Golden Ray, Silver Ray, Platinum Ray and pure white light rays are "beyond the rainbow" if you will. These are living consciousness structures that may be interfaced with that result in higher dimensional travel, spiritual awakening and experience, synchronicity, communication, out of body experience, clairvoyant sight and much more. The Diamond Light Ray holds the crystal frequency in the highest geometric presentation. The highest geometric presentation of the crystal ray is the Diamond Light Ray. Many individuals holding the crystal incarnational vibrational ray have been birthed upon your planet Earth. This has allowed or created simultaneous activation of crystal grids and gateways within the structure of your planetary body itself to activate. This has opened crystalline gateways which has allowed crystal light rays and crystal light codes to be "beamed" onto your planet if you will from Extra Terrestrial races and other planetary bodies and for the crystal codes to be activated within the receptive ones. Therefore the matrix field of your planet has become conducive to holding the crystal ray. Those who existed within higher dimensional Zero Point fields were able to harness this Diamond Light Ray and receive the Diamond Light Codes. The Diamond Light Matrix is a particular field created by the expanded thinkers and aware individuals receiving, interpreting and utilising the Diamond Light Codes. The Diamond is the apex of the rainbow and reflects the rainbow light into Quantum streams. The Diamond Light does not exist within "one place." It is a quantum stream of light that holds a "group mind" if you will. The Diamond Light Consciousness is a collective consciousness. Octahedron and 64 tetrahedron grid Links http://www.arcturiantools.com/2014/08/diamond-consciousness-light-body.html Category:Spiritual Category:Structure of the universe/physics Category:Sacred geometry